They Return
by Amberstorm233
Summary: They are back and are coming back stronger. They might win this time and if they do all hope is lost. Rated K just in case.
1. Alliances - Prologue

They gazed at the pool in confusion.

"Haven't they caused enough trouble?!I mean really when will they just rest and stop this nonsense?!"

"Calm yourself we'll figure out something. Rock are you sure you're not mistaken?"

"Of course I'm not. As you know I can foresee the future. I only told you this because I had to."

"What will we do about it?" All three cats looked at each other with an understanding.

"They will have to give up their gifts."

"I know but, will they be willing?"

"Well there's only one way to find out", Rock said.

"But are you sure you want to do it", the starry tom countered, "I mean that's just great! We have more cats who are mo-" The tom was cut off the starry pelted she-cat.

"You're right let's go." The pair of StarClan cats padded away thoughts scrambling in their heads.

**Alliances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Sparrowstar- Brown tom with darker flecks

**Deputy: **Iceclaw- White and grey she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Silverfrost- Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Timberwing

**Warriors: **

Brackenheart- Golden tabby she-cat with large yellow eyes Apprentice: Quailpaw

Lilyfern- Pale tan she-cat with a white mark on her chest

Firetail- Large dark ginger tabby tom with white under belly, chest and paws

Leafpelt- Muscular brown tom with orange eyes

Robinsong- Pretty brown she-cat with red-orange paws and tail tip and

Sleetclaw- Black and grey tom with stormy blue eyes Apprentice: Acornpaw

Hailheart- Light grey she-cat with sparkling green eyes

Fernfeather- Pretty calico with yellow eyes

Oakclaw- Large, dark brown and white tom with green eyes Apprentice: Fernpaw

Ivyheart- Green eyed she-cat with a grey-blue pelt

Goldenflame- Golden she-cat with darker colored tail and chest

Wolfpelt- Fluffy, black tom with amber eyes

Foxfang- Dark russet she-cat with brown eyes

Aspenbreeze- Brown-grey mottled tom Apprentice: Brindlepaw

Sageleaf- White and grey she-cat

Smokeclaw- Black and white she-cat with brown eyes

Blizzardfoot- Pale grey tom with green eyes

Lightningstrike- Golden tabby tom with a white stripe running down his back

Lichenheart- Pale greyish-tan she-cat with pale green eyes

Nightwatcher- Black she-cat with white ears and tail

Barkleap- Brown tabby tom

Owlstep- Grey tom with a tan streak on his back

Bramblefall- Grey-brown she-cat with scars on her shoulders and a long one on her face

**Apprentices **

Timberwing- Quit light brown she-cat

Acornpaw- Tan tabby tom

Fernpaw- Golden she-cat with a darker colored tail tip

Quailpaw- Brownish grey tom with yellow eyes

Brindlepaw- Grey tabby she-cat

**Queens and kits**

Whitewolf- White she-cat with a v-shaped ear and green eyes Mate: Sleetclaw

Kits: Whitekit (White she-cat with black paws and ears), Sleetkit (Small tom who looks like his father), and Silverkit (Silver she-cat with black paws, ears, and tail)

Twigclaw- Grey-brown she-cat with blue eyes Mate: Aspenbreeze

Kits: None

**Elders: **

Snowberry- White she-cat with green eyes

Weaselclaw- Dark brown and tan tom with blue eyes

Hawkwhisker- Tortishell tom with orange eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Sunstar- Golden, blue eyed she-cat

**Deputy: **Crookedear- Large Redish-brown tabby tom with a crooked right ear

**Medicine Cat: **Mothheart- Gold-brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and chest Apprentice: Ashpaw

**Warriors:**

Jaggedclaw- Grey-brown tom with orange eyes Apprentice: Fernpaw

Mistheart- Pale grey tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Snow-wing- White she-cat with grey paws, ears, and tail tip

Darksong- Brownish-black she-cat with golden eyes Apprentice: Icepaw

Maplesong- Brownish-tan mottled she-cat with brown eyes

Pinefeather- Pale tan tom with green eyes

Nightfang- White flecked black tom with blue eyes

Branchclaw- Brown tabby tom with white under belly and chest

Ratpelt- Dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Ashclaw- Grey she-cat with darker flecks and tail

Blossomheart- White she-cat with brown eyes

Wildfur- Orange-gold tom with fur that sticks out at all ends

Leopardnose- Golden she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

Ravenwing- Grey-black tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovefrost- Pale greyish-tan she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Bramblepaw

Bramblewing- Pretty brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Darkpaw

Leafclaw- Grey-brown tom with green eyes

Frostpool- Light grey tabby she-cat

Lioneye- Golden tabby tom

Blazewing- Golden tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Darkpaw- Dark grey tabby she-cat with bright golden eyes

Ashpaw- Dark grey tom with golden eyes

Fernpaw- Grey she-cat with pale green eyes

Icepaw- White she-cat with blue eyes

Bramblepaw- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens and kits:**

Appleheart- Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes Mate: Nightfang

Kit: Sandkit (Sand colored tabby tom)

Ferretfoot- Dark brown she-cat with a lighter under belly, chest, and paws Mate: Jaggedclaw

Kits: Pinekit (Brown tabby she-cat), Nightkit (She-cat who looks like father)

**Elders:**

Mousenose- Light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Frogclaw- Tan tom with green eyes

Snaketail- Browish-black tabby tom with yellow eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Jaystar- Grey tabby tom with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Russetflame- Dark russet she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Wolfpaw

**Medicine Cat:**Berrytail- Elderly pale grey-brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Amberwhisker- Amber eyed golden tom

Grassclaw- Green eyed light grey tom

Snowhawk- White she-cat with golden eyes

Rowanheart- Russet tabby tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Rabbitleap- Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Appletail- Pale golden she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Sheep-paw

Mintfeather- Blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

Cloudclaw- White tom with orange eyes

Honeyclaw- Light golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Maplebreeze- Brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Hareclaw- Light tan tom with blue eyes

Eagletooth- Golden-brown tom with yellow eyes

Cinderfeather- Dark grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Quiteheart- Pretty grey-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Hazelberry- Light brown tabby she-cat

Finchfeather- Dark ginger tom with light ginger flecks

Oakwing- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Quickpaw

Gorseleap- Light tan tabby she-cat

Hawkscar- Dark brown tom with scars across his body

Nettlepad- Grey-brown tom with dark green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Swiftpaw- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Quickpaw- Light grey she-cat

Sheep-paw- White tom with black ears, tail, paws, underbelly, and chest

Wolfpaw- Light grey she-cat with golden eyes

**Queens and kits:**

Briarheart- Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Mate: Amberwhisker

Kits: Briarkit (A small she-cat who looks like her mother), Sapkit (A golden-brown tom)

Heatherclaw- Pale pinkish-tan she-cat with blue eyes Mate: Hawkscar

Kits: Hawk-kit (Large she-cat who looks like father), Neetlekit (Grey-brown tabby tom), Willowkit (Grey she-cat with a white tail)

Littlewing- Cream she-cat with green eyes Mate: Hareclaw

Kits: None

**Elders:**

Blossomberry- Cream she-cat with one white paw and green eyes

Mouseheart- Brown tabby tom with one black ear

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Darkstar- Brownish-black she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Heronpaw

**Deputy: **Applefrost- Pale tanish-grey she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Sweetpaw- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Iceheart- White she-cat with different colored brown spots and one brown eye and one blue

Willowstorm- Spotted brown she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Hollowcreek- Light brown tom with golden eyes

Minnowclaw- Light grey-brown tom with green eyes Apprentice: Mistpaw

Lakeheart- Pretty grey-blue she-cat with blue eyes

Trout-tail- Pale golden tabby tom with green eyes

Duskfern- Golden tom with black ears and underbelly Apprentice: Willowpaw

Dawnfeather- Cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Pebbleheart- Dark brown-grey tom with amber eyes

Troutheart- Pale tan tom with orange eyes

Streamfoot- Light grey she-cat with green eyes

Mistfeather- Dark grey she-cat with white paws and orange eyes

Cloudheart- White she-cat with light grey under belly and paws Apprentice: Flypaw

Reedfoot- Dark tan tom with blue eyes

Frostclaw- White tom with light grey ears and yellow eyes

Dovesong- Grey she-cat with darker colored paws, muzzle, and tail tip

Ravenfeather- Black tom with a white tail tip and streak on his head Apprentice: Streampaw

Blackfur- Black tom with amber eyes and white tail tip

Mosstail- Tan she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Flypaw- Grey tom with amber eyes

Heronpaw- Golden tom with white chest and blue eyes

Flowerpaw- Golden she-cat with green eyes

Willowpaw- Grey tabby she-cat with blind blue eyes

Streampaw- Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mistpaw- Dark grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Queens and kits:**

Roseheart- White she-cat with brown flecks and brown eyes Mate: Hollowcreek

Kits: Snowkit (Brown she-cat with white flecks), Logkit (Dark brown tom)

Birdclaw- Black she-cat with white tail tip and under belly Mate: Blackfur

Kits: Owlkit (Black tom with a white patch on his head), Stormkit (Jet black tom)

Lilysong- Brown she-cat with amber eyes and white tail tip Mate: Trout-tail

Kit: Cedarkit (Dark brown tom with white tail tip)

Swanfeather- White she-cat with black paws and tail Mate: Minnowclaw

Kits: None

**Elders:**

Lichenfoot- White she-cat with brown and black patches not the smartest cat in the clan

Shellclaw- Greyish-tan tom with blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Robinsong**

The brown tom led his clan along the tree bridge to the gathering. ShadowClan and RiverClan cats were already mingling amongst each other while WindClan was running late again. Sparrowstar hauled himself up onto one of the branches of the great oak.

"Greetings Sparrowstar I see everything is fine in ThunderClan am I right?"

"Yes Sunstar everything is just fine", Sparrowstar said stiffly. Before Sunstar could reply WindClan showed up. RiverClan's leader, Darkstar, yowled so the gathering could began.

"I'll go first if you don't mind."

"Go ahead Darkstar."

"Everything is fine in RiverClan. One of queens, Birdclaw, had two kits, Owlkit and Stormkit. The fish are slowly coming back to the river and my clan is thriving. With all that happiness though one of our elders, my father, Sandheart, has moved on to StarClan." Sadden mews rippled throughout the clan cats.

"I'm sorry to hear that Darkstar", Jaystar said.

"I'll report next if you don't mind. WindClan has plenty of prey and we too are thriving. Blossomberry has moved to the elders' den and Littlewing has moved to the nursery. Sunstar do you want to go next?"

"I'd be happy to Jaystar. Like everyone else our prey is returning and Ferretfoot has given birth to her kits; Nightkit and Pinekit. Also we have three new warriors, Frostpool, Lioneye, and Blazewing."

"Blazewing, Lioneye, Frostpool! Blazewing, Lioneye, Frostpool", the clans cheered.

"I have nothing else to report. Sparrowstar it's your turn." While they waited for the tom to announce the brown tom began to gaze around the clearing.

"Why are you trying to invade?!" Shocked gasp came from every cat below even the ThunderClan cats seemed shocked.

"I'm sure you have a good reason for accusing us of this Sparrowstar."

"My clan has found scents inside our own territory that don't belong to us. They smell like cat and we know who the cats are."

"Sparrowstar are you accusing us of crossing your boarders?!"

"I'm not accusing you I _know_ it's you. _We_ know it's _all _of you."

"Well my warriors would never cross the Thunderclan boarder! We prefer the wide open and you know that. Besides I would never let RiverClan cross my boarder but, if they do there will be consequences."

"Same with ShadowClan. Sparrowstar are you sure you weren't mistaken? I mean scents drift over the boarder all the time."

"Are you calling me crazy?! My warriors know your scents _I_ know your scents! Sunstar I know the stink of ShadowClan, the tanginess of RiverClan, and the sharp scent of WindClan!"

"Calm down Sparrowstar may I remind you that this is a gathering. You know the night of the truce?"

"I aware Sunstar I'm not stupid you know. Anyway since no one is owning up to the scents I'll continue my report. Thunderclan is doing fine Twigclaw is now in the nursery and Whitwolf had her kits; Whitekit, Sleetkit, and Silverkit. Yesterday we announced two new warriors, Owlstep and Bramblefall." His announcement was met with silence. Sparrowstar waited a few moments before going on.

"Prey is running well and we are also thriving. I guess the gathering is over now, ThunderClan time to go!" The brown flecked tom led his clan away with no regrets. Robinsong followed her leader silently thinking about the gathering. Beside the pretty she-cat was Leafpelt, Robinsong's brother.

"What's with the long face sis?"

"It's nothing really...I was not expecting the gathering to be like that. I mean they didn't even cheer for Owlstep and Bramblefall it's unfair."

"Eh, your right but, the other clans were just grumpy don't take it personally."

"I guess you're right…I'm sorry I'm just worried that's all." Off in the distance Robinsong could hear the howl of a wolf but, she knew no one else could. For she had something special that no one else had.

**Nightfang**

"Well that could've gone worse", the black tom replied to his littermate, Snow-wing.

"You're right about that Nightfang. What I want to know though is why Sparrowstar was acting so crazy. I mean please calling _us _smelly?! Has he smelled himself lately?!" Nightfang laughed at his sister's remark.

"You're right about that."

"Of course I am when am I ever wrong?"

"Well there was that one time when you thought a squirrel was hawk, then when we were apprentices you thought that mouse was rabbit, oh, we can't forget about that other time when you-"

"Ok Nightfang I get you don't have to go through _every_ moment you know."

"I know I just wanted to."

"Oh, shut up you stupid flea-bag."

"Wait who's the stupid one here?" At that moment both siblings broke out in a non-stop laughter cycle.

"Hey I just want to congratulate you on having a mate and kit. I mean I could just eat Sandkit up! Well I wouldn't but, still you know what I mean. Right?!"

"Of course I do. No one knows you better than I do! And even then sometimes I don't think I know you."

"Ha, ha very funny. But, really congratulations", Snow-wing suppressed a sigh.

"What's wrong? You've been acting less zany than usual lately."

"Oh, it's just I see you and Appleheart together and I'm…I'm jealous. I know it's wrong but, you two understand each other, you two connect. And I'm jealous because of that. No tom would want a cat like me, no one understands me. The only tom who even gets me a little is you Nightfang and well…father. That's why I'm jealous. I know, I know it's wrong but, I feel like that."

"Well Nightbreeze got you better than I did but, hey don't feel bad someday you'll find someone. And that someone will be good I'll make sure of it!"

"You always know what to say, what to do."

"I try my best but, you know you're the same way more or less."

"Now maybe we should promise no more secrets with each other."

"I-I promise. You?"

"I promise Nightfang." The black tom felt sick on the inside because, he knew he was already breaking their promise. He knew he wasn't normal. He knew StarClan had big plans for him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Willowpaw**

Her world was always filled with darkness. Everyday she'd wake up to find Darkness but, every night was different. The grey tabby walked along the tree bridge trying to head to her RiverClan home. On the wet tree she almost slipped and fell into the lake.

"Here let me help you Willowpaw."

"I'm fine Pebbleheart ok. I don't need any help."

"S-Sorry I didn't know." Guilt began to flood over Willowpaw as she realized her mistake.

"Sorry Pebbleheart I didn't mean it."

"That's ok I understand." Quietly they headed back to camp with heavy eyes, ready to sleep. As they got closer to their camp Willowpaw could smell the fishy smell and knew that they were close to home. Finally with paws heavy they had reached their home.

"Good night Pebbleheart see you tomorrow."

"Night Willowpaw see you tomorrow too." As the grey tabby headed to her nest she sensed something behind her. Sighing angrily Willowpaw turned.

"What do you want Flowerpaw?"

"Oh, nothing much I just wanted to see you. Although it's not like you can see me", she along with Streampaw, Flypaw, and Heronpaw snickered at the remark. Willowpaw simply rolled her blind blue eyes and sighed heavily.

"Whatever Flowerpaw don't you have something better to do?"

"Well as you can see over… Oops I meant as you _can't_ see. Ha, ha, ha." Once more Willowpaw rolled her eyes.

"Wow that's the best you can do?! How pathetic. A three footed badger could do better!" As soon as Willowpaw said her insult she wish she hadn't. Willowpaw could hear her friend, Mistpaw coming.

"Speaking of three footed badgers here comes one now." Mistpaw, Streampaw's sister, had lost her left back leg when she and Streampaw, then Streamkit, sneaked out of camp. A dog had attacked them and Mistpaw lost her leg.

"Hey Flowerpaw don't be rude to her. It's your fault she lost it in the first place."

"Streampaw are you one of us or not? Besides if anything it's _your_ fault that she lost her leg. If you hadn't taken the dare then maybe Mistpaw wouldn't be like this. Now either you deal with it or you'll be next." After that Streampaw kept her jaws shut and didn't talk.

"I mean look at you two. Sweetpaw should be with _us_ and _you two _should be the _stupid_ medicine cats." Willowpaw let out a furious hiss.

"That's it Flowerpaw. I'm sick and tired of you doing…this! You bully other cats just so you can feel good about yourself and your nothing but a stupid, lazy, spoiled _kittypet_. You're no better than a rouge and you smell as bad as _fox dung_!" Willowpaw was pretty proud of herself but, then Lakeheart came along.

"What's going on here?"

"W-Willowpaw was being mean", Flowerpaw whined.

"B-But no she was-"

"That's enough you two! Please just go to bed and leave us alone ok?! We're all tired and want some sleep." With that Lakeheart headed back to the warrior's den and the apprentices headed to their own. Willowpaw settled down and drifted off. Next thing she knew, Willowpaw was in the green meadow she always went when she dreamed. Dotted with flowers it seemed perfect. She gazed around happy to see all the colors and beauty of it. But there was something even more special. A StarClan cat would train her so she could _become_ special in her clan.

**Swiftpaw**

"Hey you can't catch me", yelled Swiftpaw.

"Whatever you stupid ball of fur!" The two apprentices began to roll down the hill as they did a mock battle.

"Calm down you two alright?"

"Aw come on Cinderfeather we were just having a bit of fun."

"Well clam down at least Swiftpaw ok."

"Got it." Swiftpaw continued to play around with his brother, Sheep-paw, his sister, Quickpaw, and their friend, Wolfpaw.

"Hey race ya home! Last one there has to clean the elder's den for a week!" With that said Swiftpaw bounded away with Quickpaw close behind. The young tom felt the wind in his fur as he raced on to the WindClan camp. Finally the ginger tom had reached the darkened camp and he knew he won. Breathing heavily Quickpaw and Wolfpaw joined him then soon after Sheep-paw had come.

"Looks like I lost…again."

"Don't worry Sheep-paw you'll beat us one day."

"Whatever", the tom replied then he pounced on Swiftpaw. As they played they rolled throughout the camp and then they bumped into Honeyclaw.

"Can you watch where you're going you stupid kits?! Why are you even playing like that anyways? Your _apprentices_ now and _apprentices_ don't play like _stupid kits_!"

"S-Sorry m-mother we didn't me-"

"Sorry, sorry?! Well sorry doesn't cut it Swiftpaw! I wish you and you're littermates were never born! It's _your_ fault Cloudclaw left me!" The she-cat stalked off angrily without looking behind her. The WindClan cats that were around stared at the three apprentices awkwardly.

"Don't listen to Honeyclaw", Mintfeather said, "you know how she can be."

"Well um…thanks for that." Swiftpaw stared at his littermates, each had hurt expressions. For the young apprentices it seemed that Honeyclaw would tell them that she hated them whenever she could. The clan treated them like helpless kits and their father ignored them. Swiftpaw hated his life and he wished he _was _never born sometimes. But he felt that there was something inside. Something that made him special.


	4. Chapter 3

**Oakclaw**

"Oakclaw…Oakclaw wake up. Oaskclaw…Oakclaw get up!"

"Whoa what? Wolfpelt?! Get off of me you annoying flea-bag!"

"Sorry Oakclaw but, you know that's what brothers are for right?"

"Whatever Wolfpelt what do you need?"

"Well Sparrowstar asked for a clan meeting so yah." It was the day after the gathering and Oakclaw was still tired after last night's ordeal. Both toms padded out of the warrior's den and sat in the clearing with their clan mates.

"I see everyone's here. I want to announce two new warriors, Acornpaw and Fernpaw. Sleetclaw do you think Acornpaw is ready?"

"I do Sparrowstar. He has trained hard and I believe he is ready."

"Good, thank you Sleetclaw. Oakclaw how is Fernpaw."

"Much like Acornpaw she has trained hard to learn the warrior code."

"Thank you Oakclaw. I, Sparrowstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Acornpaw and Fernpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do", both apprentices replied eagerly.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Acornpaw from this moment on you'll be known as Acornfoot. StarClan honors your bravery and skillfulness, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan. Fernpaw

from this moment on you'll be known as Fernpelt. StarClan honors your intelligence and determination we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

"Acornfoot, Fernpelt! Acornfoot, Fernpelt", the clan cheered. Oakclaw felt pride for his former apprentice as the clan called out his name. Sparrowstar climbed down from the High Ledge and smiled at Foxfang then headed back to his den.

"Oh, looks like Sparrowstar likes Foxfang." Oakclaw nearly jumped out of his fur when Robinsong spoke.

"Don't sneak on me like that Robinsong! Seriously you need to stop doing that."

"Sorry didn't mean to."

"Anyway you said that Sparrowstar and Foxfang like eachother? What makes you say that?" Robinsong rolled her blue eyes.

"Wow are all toms this thick? Didn't you see that look they gave each other?"

"Well yes bu-"

"Good, now I must go on the hunting patrol. See you later."

"Bye Robinsong see you then…I guess." After they had said their good byes Oakclaw laid down to rest in the warm sunshine. His mind drifted from different thoughts but, it always returned to one. One that he didn't want to share with anyone.

**Darkpaw**

The young she-cat padded through the forest and gazed around the clearing. Next to her was her mentor, Bramblewing, and her mother, Dovefrost, with her own apprentice, Bramblepaw. While Dovefrost and Bramblepaw went to one end of the clearing Darkpaw and her mentor went to the other.

"Alright Darkpaw are you ready?" The she-cat stared blankly at her mentor.

"Darkpaw…Darkpaw!"

"Huh, what?"

"I said are you ready to train."

"Oh um…yes I'm ready."

"Ok then let's start with a review. Let's do something easy like the front paw strike. So come at me…" Bramblewing's voice began to trail off as Darkpaw gazed in the pool of water near the clearing. A leaf drifted into the water and Darkpaw had another vision. The golden eyed cat saw a dark grey tom, a smoky dark grey she-cat and a brown and white she-cat. The brown and white she-cat was standing over the dark grey she-cat with a crippled leg. Quickly the vision changed to the dark grey she-cat protecting a queen in a nursery. Darkpaw saw a badger break through and the crippled she-cat tried to fight it but she failed. The badger brought down its paw and hit the she-cat. Instantly pain flared through Darkpaws side and she crumpled to the ground thrashing her body around.

"Darkpaw", her mother screeched.

"She's had another vision", Bramblewing guessed. While she was moving around Darkpaw begin to mumble something that no one caught.

"Quick get her to Moth-heart." The ShadowClan cats carried the thrashing body of Darkpaw to the medicine den. Waiting there was Ashpaw, Moth-heart's apprentice and Darkpaws brother.

"Davefrost what's wrong with Darkpaw?"

"She's had another vision. Where's Moth-heart?"

"S-She went out to pick some more herbs. She said she'd be back soon…"

"When was that?"

"A while ago I guess. Here chamomile it should help and we should give her poppy seeds so Darkpaw can sleep." Ashpaw gave his sister the herbs and she stopped thrashing about.

"That should be ok for now. Why don't you go and rest or continue to train Bramblepaw mother."

"Ok m-make sure she's safe."

"Dovefrost I got it she should be fine."

"Ok thank you Ashpaw."

"Yup now please go." Darkpaw slept in the nest in the medicine den unaware of the worriment she caused. In her dreams she was in a field dotted with wild flowers and there standing in the middle was the dark grey she-cat she had seen in her vision.


	5. Chapter 4

**Troutheart**

He gazed across the lake wondering, thinking.

"Troutheart are you coming?"

"Hm, what? Sorry about that I wasn't paying attention."

"Lost in you day dreams again?"

"Yah sorry Dovesong."

"No worries now because, Duskfern hurt his leg I have to mentor Willowpaw. Now Willowpaw what do you smell?" The young she-cat sniffed the air and looked around with her blind eyes."

"Over there I can smell another patrol. Most likely a hunting patrol." They moved on and headed to the ShadowClan boarder. On the other side was Pinefeather, Snow-wing, Leafclaw, and the ShadowClan deputy, Crookedear.

"Hello how are you?"

"We're good how's RiverClan?"

"We're good", Applefrost the RiverClan deputy replied.

"Well good. I see that Willowpaw is doing well aren't I right?"

"Y-Yes sir I-I'm doing fine."

"Now I'm not going to bite. Well we best be going see you later."

"You too. He'll make a good leader one day." Troutheart nodded in agreement.

"Ok now let's finish this patrol so we can get back to camp." The four cats walked around the boarder and headed back to RiverClan camp. Willowpaw went to eat with Mistpaw and Sweetpaw while the other four apprentices ate elsewhere. Trouthear settled next to his lifelong friend, Iceheart. The two cats shared a fish together and watched the clan.

**Quietheart**

She was awoken by a cry of pain. In a dazed state she had gotten up and went over to the nursery to see the problem. Briarheart burst out of the nursery with a worried expression.

"Littlewing is having her kits!"

"What?"

"Go get Berrytail and hurry!" Quietheart rushed into the medicine den looking for WindClan's medicine cat.

"Berrytail Littlewing is having kits."

"What?"

"I said Littlewing is having her kits!"

"Ok then um…go grab me a stick got it." Berrytail quickly leaped out of the den and Quietheart followed behind her. Quietheart frantically looked through camp to find a stick but she had no luck. Finally she looked out of camp and had luck.

"Here Berryta-"

"Well it took you long enough! Now leave me please." Quietheart padded out of the nursery worried about her sister. Russetflame, the WindClan deputy, called out patrols.

"Finally I want Quietheart, Swiftpaw, Rowanheart, Maplebreeze and Amberwhisker to go on hunting patrol." As the WindClan cats looked through their territory they finally found rabbit. The patrolling cats gazed around the landscape for the prey. Finally the greyish animal was spotted. Quietheart looked around trying to find a way to catch the prey.

"Ok Swiftpaw and Rowanheart I want you to go over there", Maplebreeze pointed with his tail and the two cats went to the location.

"Now Amberwhisker and Quietheart I want you to go on the other side." Both cats obeyed the tom's orders. Quietheart looked at Swiftpaw and Rowanheart then she realized something. They wouldn't catch the rabbit.

Ok, Quietheart thought, this will never work. Instead Swiftpaw should be over there and Rowanheart here. Before she could stop them Maplebreeze shouted go. All of them cashed the rabbit head on, all expect for Quietheart. The she-cat scanned the area and found a few places where the rabbit could escape through a few weak points.

"Swiftpaw", she yelled, "go to the right of Amberwhisker! Now Rowanheart block that opened space between you and Maplebreeze! And I'll go for the kill." Quickly the she-cat was on top of the rabbit and killed it in one swift bite.

"Good job Quietheart I didn't even notice the um…open space."

"That's ok you still did a great job."

"Thanks but, I think we need to bring back more prey than this." Maplebreeze led the cats away into the territory to catch more prey. Soon they returned to camp with three rabbits and two sparrows. Quietheart bounded over to the nursery with a rabbit in her jaws for her sister.

"Littlewing?"

"Quietheart come here." Sitting next to Littlewing was Hareclaw and two small shapes, one smaller than the other.

"They're both she-cats and their Littlekit, she pointed to the small cream tabby, "for her size and Quietkit in honor of you." Quietheart touched noses with her sister.

"Thank you and here I brought you a rabbit."

"Thank you Quietheart. Now let's leave her alone ok?" The she-cat nodded her head then went to rest in the sun.


	6. Chapter 5

**I need help on kit names I only need 1-9 or something. Give me name, description, clan, gender, and personality. **

**Robinsong**

It had been seven days after the gathering. The clan was thriving and Nightwathcer moved into the nursery expecting Leafpelt's kits.

"So I'm so happy for you brother. I mean I've seen you and Nightwatcher together a lot but I just thought it was as friends not well…mates!"

"Sorry I wanted to tell you sooner but Nightwatcher wanted to keep it as a surprise."

"So you mean she was acting like herself?"

"Well…yah exactly."

"Ha, ha anyway do you want to go hunting?"

"Sure I'd love to. But um where should we go?"

"Maybe near the ShadowClan boarder."

"Ok sounds good. The one who gets the most prey wins?"

"Oh, you're on." The littermates raced to the ShadowClan boarder and they began to hunt. In a tree Robinsong could hear a squirrel. Slowly she climbed the huge tree and stalked the squirrel on a branch. Gracefully she leapt and killed the plump prey in one swift bite. She brought the prey down and set it in her pile. As she moved on she heard a ShadowClan patrol approaching.

"Leafpelt looks like we have company."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you hear that ShadowClan patrol?"

"What ShadowClan patrol?"

"The one down…never mind I'm just tired. I'm probably just hearing things."

"You're right about that. Anyway I think we have enough for now let's go back."

"I agree now let's go back." Both cats walked back to camp with jaws full of food and rested for the remainder of the day.

Nightfang

Although it was a warm day the air was crisp soothing. Darkpaw had full recovered from her shock a day ago and the clan was back to normal more or less. Sunstar climbed up to the Leader's Branch and looked to the nursery.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here beneath the Leader's Branch for a clan meeting. Today I'm proud to announce that Blossomwing, my daughter, is going to have Wildfur's kits. She has been moved to the nursery and we wish her the best." Calls of congratulations filled the camp after the news was delivered. Nightfang looked around camp and saw Darkpaw sitting in the corner with a worried expression on her face. The she-cat was so still she could've been dead. Slowly Nightfang approached his younger sibling and stared at her.

"Darkpaw, hey Darkpaw it's me your older brother." The tom shook her with his paws until she finally regained conciseness.

"W-What…Nightfang is that you?"

"Yes it's me don't worry. Did you have another vision?"

"Y-Yes in a place dark, cold, and evil."

"Do you know where you were?"

"No b-but I saw eight cats there. There was a cream tabby, two black cats, two ginger cats, one white cat, and one golden one. T-They were talking to some evil cat with a faded pelt. I-I don't know where I was. I-I was so scared. I felt lost and alone."

"But, you're not alone. You have us."

"I-I know I was just so scared I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! Can you just leave me alone?"

"If that's what you want I will."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Nightfang padded to the ShadowClan nursery and went to visit Appleheart. The two mates rested together in the warm new-leaf sun.


	7. Chapter 6

**I need help on kit names I only need 1-9 or something. Give me name, description, clan, gender, and personality. **

**Willowpaw**

The sun was slowly setting and the sky was lit with an orangey glow. With the breeze in her pelt and the warmth of the last light on her face everything was calming.

"Hey Willowpaw", Pebbleheart shouted.

"Yes."

"D-Do you want to share this trout with me?"

"Sure I'd love to." The tabby walked over to the young warrior and sat next to him.

"So how are you?"

"Good what about you Willowpaw."

"Also good."

"Wow can you look at th- sorry I didn't mean that." Willowpaw simply giggled.

"That's alright it was an accident. Though I bet it's very beautiful."

"Yah you are."

"What?"

"I mean…yah it is." For the rest of the time they ate in silence. When they were finished Pebbleheart settled down for the night and Willowpaw went to her den.

"Hey Willowpaw", it was Flowerpaw and company.

"What is it", she mewed with annoyance.

"Oh nothing we just wanted to say hi to you."

"Ok look, oops I mean I can't look ha, ha, ha. Now please leave me alone. I made a blind cat joke for you so goodnight and good bye!" Emotions and thoughts jumped around her head not wanting to settle down. Finally she found the urge to sleep and was settled down. She woke up in her brightly lit meadow. The meadow that brought her sight and colors. Standing in the middle as usual was her own personal StarClan mentor, Lionblaze.

"Hello Willowpaw are you ready to train?"

"Yes of course! Again thank you for…everything! I know you're not a RiverClan cat but, you come here every night, in my dreams just to mentor me. It's an honor to be by someone like you."

"Thanks but, you're the real honor to be around. Now let's get started with the front paw blow."

"Aww that one's easy! Can we try something harder like the jump and pin!"

"Very well that sounds good. Then after that we can learn some RiverClan hunting moves." The pair of cats trained as hard as usual. While they were training a grey tabby tom was watching them from nearby. Willowpaw spotted the blue eyed tom and smiled.

"Hey Jayfeather I haven't seen you in forever. Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine but, I have to talk to Lionblaze for a moment." The she-cat trained while the toms talked. Finally Lionblaze came back and Willowpaw was happy.

"So what else are you going to teach me?"

"Well before we go on I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You'll see", the tom replied as he sat down beside Willowpaw.

**Swiftpaw**

The ginger tom was back in the place he both loved and feared. Well love was an over statement in this case. Slowly he padded through the shadowy forest looking back every so often to make sure he was safe.

"Welcome back Swiftpaw I see you're doing well."

"Yes sir I am."

"Good now let's begin training. Let's start with the underbelly slash. Do you remember it?"

"Of course I do."

"Ok then do it on me." The ginger tom raced forward and slashed at the shadowy cat's belly.

"That's a pretty good job why don't you try that again?" The ginger tom launched himself at the faded warrior and raked his belly once more.

"Good let's do the badger defense advanced."

"Isn't that used on badgers only?"

"Well we can do it to other warriors as well you know."

"Oh, ok are you teaching me it?"

"Of course stupid! Why else would I tell you about it?"

"Good point."

"Ok how you do it is you would leap on my back, then you turn. While turning you need to rack your opponents' back then bite his or hers back leg. Now that you know it try and do it to me." The ginger tom launched himself at the shadowy warrior and pounced on his back. The tom tried to get Swiftpaw off but, he couldn't. As Swiftpaw began to turn his mentor pulled him off with success.

"That was ok but, you need to keep balance when you turn. Now try again." Once more Swiftpaw launched himself at the tom and did the same. As he turned he slipped off his mentors' and fell.

"Will you try that once more?" The ginger cat nodded his head and did the move again but, he fell once more.

"We'll try that again tomorrow. Now let's go practice with the other apprentices."

"Ok." Swiftpaw followed his mentor to the clearing where the other warriors were. To the left mentors were training apprentices and to the right warriors were practicing their moves on other warriors. Swiftpaws' mentor went to go talk with someone he knew, but dare not call out.

"Ok Swiftpaw we're going to try group training alright?"

"Yes Silverhawk."

"Ok you're going to train with-", before Silverhawk could finish Swiftpaw was woken up for patrol.

"Ok I'll go Hazelberry." As the she-cat left Swiftpaw was grinning to himself.

Once more I tricked him, he thought. Then he went to the leader's den to tell Jaystar the news.


	8. Chapter 7

**Oakclaw**

He was quietly stalking a mouse for his clan. The small animal was unmoving and carefully scanning its' surroundings. Careful of every leaf the tom crept up more and then he pounced, catching the mouse and killing it with one swift bite.

"Nice job Oakclaw."

"Oh, um thanks Robinsong."

"You're welcome Oakclaw." As the tom looked at her and he felt a settle pang of jealousy. He had a brother but, he had more than that in the past. During his birth his mother, Brindlescar, had died. When he was an apprentice his father, Barkclaw, and other brother, Mousepaw, had died during a battle with WindClan. All that was left was him, his brother, and sister, Tawnyheart. Tawnyheart had recently died when she went hunting alone. It was leaf-bare and she had come across a hungered fox and was instantly killed or at least they thought. What really happened was a rouge had killed her and no one knew until later. She had left two kits behind and a mate. Her mate was Stormfoot and he later died of green cough. Her kits were doing well and they were Quailpaw and Brindlepaw now.

"So how do you think your sister is doing?"

"Twigclaw? I think she's doing fine, I know she'll have her kits soon too. Wow both my littermates have kits or will and they have mates. Lucky them." Robinsong looked sadden by the thought. He smiled at her and she smiled back. As they gazed into each other's eyes Oakclaw felt something he had never felt before but, he knew the feeling.

"Oh, um…we should go and bring back the prey to the clan."

"Oh, you're right we should go. I guess we should go then." For the rest of the time the pair of warriors carried their prey in silence until they got back to camp. When they entered the camp each of them could sense that something was up.

"Hey Foxfang where's everyone and what's going on?"

"Almost everyone is on patrol and well Twigclaw had her kits!"

"She did?! Um Oakclaw I have to go see you later." Robinsong glanced back at the brown tom once more before disappearing into the nursery. After what seemed like forever Robinsong finally came out from the den. Quickly Oakclaw padded up to the brown and ginger she-cat.

"So what are they like?"

"You mean what is she like?"

"Oh, she had one?"

"Yes, she is tan and her name is Lionkit."

"Isn't Lionkit a boy's name?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not but, who cares." Once more the warriors were locked into each other's refusing to break free. Oakclaw had that same feeling he had earlier and he loved it.

**Darkpaw**

The snake in front of her was unappetizing. She looked at it uninterested and tiredly.

"Come on Darkpaw you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry Bramblewing and I don't feel good." The older she-cat rolled her eyes.

"You have to eat so you can provide for the clan. Don't you want to do that?"

"I'm not hungry Bramblewing so can you just leave me alone?"

"Listen Darkpaw you ha-", Bramblewing was cut off by Sunstar's yowl.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here beneath the Leader's Brach for a clan meeting! Today I'm proud to announce two new warriors; Bramblepaw and Icepaw please come forward. I, Sunstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained had to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Bramblepaw and Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do", they both said at the same time.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bramblestorm. StarClan honors your courage and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan. Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this moment you will be known as Icefern. StarClan honors your skill and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

"Bramblestorm, Icefern! Bramblestorm, Icefern", the clan cheered.

"Clan dismissed." The clan cats went back to their lives and spent the rest of the day doing normal things.


	9. Chapter 8Amber is so sorry for stoping

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My original copy got deleted and I had start over.**

**Troutheart**

The pale tom opened his jaws in a wide yawn. As he padding out of the warrior's den Troutheart could sense excitement in the air. Curiously he walked up to Iceheart still wondering what was going on.

"Hey Iceheart do you know what's going on?"

"Nope but I can take a guess." Darkstar walked up onto the River rock and looked down at her clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join be beneath the River Rock for a clan meeting. Today I'm proud to announce two new apprentices. Snowlit, Logkit please come forward. Each of you has reached the age of six moons so it's time you're apprenticed, Snowkit come forward. From this moment until you receive your warrior name you'll be known as Snowpaw Troutheart will be your mentor. Shellclaw taught you well and I expect you'll do the same with Snowpaw. Logkit from this moment until you receive your warrior name you'll be known as Logpaw, I will be your mentor. My old mentor, Fishstar, has taught me great things and I hope I'll do the same. The meeting is over." Troutheart looked at his new apprentice.

"So what'll we do first", the bouncy she-cat mewed.

"Um explore the territory. Come on." The tom led the brown she-cat across the way showing everything. Snowpaw hung on to his every word amazed at everything she saw.

"When will we get to training?"

"Tomorrow Snowpaw. So what do you think of the territory so far?"

"I love it! So when will we meet a patrol? Or catch prey? Will there be any battles? Or-"

"Yes there's a patrol now. Hello Jaystar how are you?" The grey tom dipped his head.

"Wonderful now who is this?"

"Oh, this is Snowpaw my new apprentice. Snowpaw this is Jaystar of WindClan." The new apprentices gazed up at the large grey leader.

"H-He's so…big. Um hello Jaystar I-I'm Snowpaw and my brother is Logpaw."

"Well it's nice to meet you Snowpaw. How's RiverClan Troutheart?"

"Good and how's WindClan?"

"Also good. Well we should be going see you later Troutheart."

"Good bye Jaystar", Troutheart dipped his head before continuing the tour with Snowpaw.

**Quiteheart**

The she-cat was awoken by an angered hissed. She could tell who it was and she hated it. Slowly she got up and shook her fur. There she saw three apprentices and a mother.

"Why were you born you worthless pieces of fox-dung? Why has StarClan been so crule?"

"Honeyclaw", it was the sharp hiss of Quietheart.

"Leave me alone", the she-cat hissed.

"Quit doing this to your kits ok? They don't deserve this!"

"Yah well why were they born then?!" Quietheart glared at Honeyclaw then turned her attention to her kits.

"You ok?" The three apprentices didn't meet her gaze.

"I said are you alright?" Solemnly the apprentices shook their heads.

"I wish we were never born", the voice was from Swiftpaw. Quietheart let out a gasp of shock.

"Swiftpaw why?"

"Well our mother hates us, our father doesn't even care, and the clan babies us! Is there anything I missed?!" The ginger apprentice stormed off angered at his life. Quietheart shook her head. Although she never had a life like Swiftpaw she knew the young tom was right.

"Quickpaw, Sheep-paw how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess", Quickpaw replied in a hushed tone.

"Same as her", Sheep-paw added.

"Why don't you guys go eat ok? I'll talk with Honeyclaw", Quietheart growled the last part.

"Honeyclaw come here!" The she-cat rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yah what Quietheart?"

"You know what."

"Ok whatever I don't care! Now leave me alone." Honeyclaw began to walk away but Quietheart stopped her.

"Listen Honeyclaw you should love your kits not treat them like dirt! Cloudclaw did leave you but that shouldn't make you hate your kits! He's not worth even being called a warrior. Come on ple-"

"Please shut-up Quietheart and leave me _alone_! Good bye!" Honeyclaw left a sadden, angered Quietheart to think. The grey-brown she-cat shook her head and went to eat with Quickpaw and Sheep-paw.


	10. Chapter 9

**Wow how long has it been? *Looks at last updated*. My gosh I haven't updated in a month?! Stupid writers block. I know my stories aren't the best but I hope you enjoy it. Anyway sorry for not updating in a while. Ok then without further ado here's the next chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**Robinsong**

The air was crisp and cool. Thick heavy clouds covered the sky engulfing the forest in darkness. The forest floor was covered in a light fog that danced around the border patrol. A ginger footed gazed across the border a bit nervous about what could happen.

"Ok the borders are now secure. Let's head back to camp now." The warriors followed the leading cat to camp but, what they didn't know was they were being followed. As they moved on the fog began to get thicker and thicker until they couldn't see each other at all.

"Brackenheart, Quailpaw, Blizzardfoot where are you", Robinsong hollered.

"Over here", she heard a voice say.

"Where are you guys?"

"Well somewhere can you guys still smell around?"

"Yes of course we can stupid furball", Quailpaw hissed.

"Ok then just head to camp." Each cat began to move through the thickening fog. Robinsong listened around for any of her clan mates then listened far into camp. Then something closer caught her attention. She glanced behind her but saw nothing. As Robinsong moved on a creeping feeling overcame her so she turned.

"Hello", she called into the foggy forest. There was no answer.

"I know someone's out there show yourself!" A dark grey tabby tom stepped out from the fog and faced Robinsong.

"Who are you", the she-cat hissed. The tom smiled then walked closer to Robinwing.

"You'll see soon Robinwing."

"How do you know my name?" The tom didn't answer then he backed up into the fog disappearing. Robinwing quickly went back to her camp but she never told anyone about the confutation.

**Nightfang**

The white flecked tom was by the nursery with his mate and kit, Sandkit. He like the rest of ShadowClan had been waiting for the deputy to announce patrols.

"Do you know what's taking so long", his mate, Appleheart, asked.

"No not yet. I'll be over there waiting if you need me." After he left his mate

The black tom lashed his tail impatiently waiting for his orders. Crookedear was sick and Snow-wing, Crookedear's fill in and Nightfang's sister, was nowhere to be found. Nightfang saw his leader, Sunstar, upon the meeting branch. The golden she-cat gazed at her clan looking around with a nervous glint in her eye.

"Ok I don't know where Snow-wing is but I'll be announcing the patrols for today. Bramblestorm you'll lead a patrol with Darksong, Wildfur, and Leafclaw. Dovefrost you'll lead a border patrol with Nightfang, Ratpelt, Bramblewing, and Darkpaw. Finally Icefern you'll lead another hunting patrol with Pinefeather, Maplesong, and Lioneye." All three patrols headed out of the camp and went their separate ways. Nightfang and his patrol headed towards the ThunderClan border first. They had to walk a little extra because they had gained back that strip of territory recently.

"Ok", Dovefrost said, "the markers have to be renewed Ratpelt can you take care of that?" The tom nodded his head then the patrol left covering the WindClan border and then going back to camp. As soon as they reached the camp Nightfang knew something was wrong. Everyone was gathered in the middle of the clearing amazed and shocked about the sight in front of them.

"What happened", Nightfang asked Appleheart. The she-cat looked down at her paws then looked up at him with a sadden expression. The black tom headed into the front of the group then saw a dead cat. As soon as he saw the cat he knew who it was. Snow-wing laid in front of him unbreathing, unmoving. Snow-wing was dead.

**Bummm, bummm who do you think killed Snow-wing? Hey guys do you have good warrior names from Sweetpaw, Heronpaw, Willowpaw and Flowerpaw?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Willowpaw**

"Remember no cheating", those were the final words her mentor had to say before her warrior assessment. She knew if she did this right then her path would be set. She headed towards the river to catch some trout like her mentor said. She knew that she wouldn't be away from Flowerpaw or Heronpaw but at least Willowpaw would have more respect. Carefully she leaded over the river then she used her senses to find the fish. Finally the grey she-cat found a trout and quickly caught it. She repeated this until her mentor got her attention to leave. She walked back to camp with her prey then waited to hear weather she could be a warrior or not. Duskfern went to Darksatr and they talked for a long while. Finally the words of meeting for RiverClan were called out.

"Today we're going to announce new warriors. Flowerpaw come here please. From this moment on you'll be known as Flowerclaw. StarClan respects your cunningness and fighting skill. Heronpaw from this moment on you'll be known as Heronflight. StarClan respects your kindness and swiftness. Finally Willowpaw you'll be known as Willowstorm. StarClan respects your skillfulness and loyalty. The gathering is over!"

"Flowerclaw, Heronfligh, Willowstorm! Flowerclaw, Heronfligh, Willowstorm!" As night approached Willowstorm got ready to sit vigil. Finally the stars shone and the moon glowed as Willowstorm sat in the night.

**Swiftpaw**

The ginger tom walked through the shadowy forest. He could hear voices all around but he couldn't see where they were coming from. Finally Swiftpaw reached the Dark Forest camp where all the trainees were. As he headed towards his mentor he heard a voice call him.

"Swiftpaw come here", a tom yelled. It was Thorntail, the Dark Forest leader.

"Y-Yes sir", Swiftpaw asked with a shaky voice.

"Good job." The apprentice looked at the leader in confusion.

"What did I do?"

"Don't act like that. You know what I'm talking about."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean that. Please don't kill me!" Thorntail chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry what you did was a good thing. Thank you for telling Jaystar about our plans. Now the fool trusts you and he believes your word. With you as a spy for_ us _we can began our plan."

"Does this mean I can be a warrior of the Dark Forest?!"

"Soon Swiftpaw, soon. Now go train with Fawnstar she told me she has some new moves for you." Swiftpaw dipped his head happy that he was one step closer to becoming a Dark Forest member. Excitement ran throughout his body at the thought of one day becoming a full Dar Forest warrior and maybe even leader. The ginger tom left to go train with Fanwstar, the old WindClan leader.


End file.
